Why this must be happen to me?
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: AU/kehidupan Gin sebagai keluarga kuciki.Dibenci nyonya kuciki,ibunya sendiri.karna perbedaan yang mencolok pada diri Gin.Rangiku anak jalanan yang bisa berteman dengan Gin.Ma'af summernya jelek.silakan yang mau baca cerita gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Why this must be happen to me?**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : & Rangiku M.**

**Ganre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be)**

**Warning : GaJe,OOC,OC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Summery : Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,dan itu berhubungan denganku./Apa maksud okaa-san bersabar karena ada aku?**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**.

**HAPPY READING**

Disebuah jalan ditengah kota,cuaca yang sedang tidak mendukung disiang hari tak henti-hentinya menyinari kota Karakura ini.

Seorang gadis,karena dadanya terlihat*ehem*kita sebut besar,dia memakai topi,sehingga rambutnya tidak kelihatan,hanya poni yang terlihat sekilas karena terbawa angin yang berwarna pirang mengarah ke orange,dan kaos yang dipakai berwarna putih dan ada tulisannya " I WANT KILL YOU " berwarna hitam,celana yang dipakainya Jeans berwarna abu-abu dengan saku yang terkihat banyak di Jeans itu,dibagian lututnya ada sobekan, itu membuat kulitnya dibagian itu terlihat,putih dan terlihat Jeans itu kebesaran untuk gadis itu, kakinya memakai sepatu sport putih tanpa kaos kaki.

Gadis ini sedang berjalan sendirian dijalan yang agak memicingkan matanya saat ada seorang pemuda gundul yang baru saja mencopet seorang ibu-ibu diperempatan jalan agak jauh dari gadis ini.

BRUUKK!

Gadis ini baru saja menabrak pemuda gundul itu.

"Ma…Maaf."Ujar gadis pirang itu.

"Cih,sialan!"Gerutu pemuda tak punya rambut itu.

Pemuda itu pun pergi dari hadapan gadis yang baru saja menabraknya.

Setelah pemuda gundul itu pergi,dibibirnya terukir sebuah seringai.

Tak jauh pemuda gundul yang tadi menabrak gadis memakai topi,dia menyadari kalau dompet yang baru saja ia copet telah hilang,pemuda itu berlari mengejar gadis yang sekarang ikut berlari karena dikejar.

"Berhenti kau!"Teriak pemuda gundul sambil mengacungi jari telunjuknya, gadis itu terus berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat dan waktu yang sama disebuah rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah itu,ditaman belakang rumah itu terlihat seorang pemuda berrambut perak dan bermata sipit,tak lupa senyum yang seperti rubah itu menghiasi wajahnya yang memakai baju yang hanya terdiri 2 kancing atas,bajunya berwarna putih kebiruan dan celana putih sebawah lutut,dan itu akan membuatnya semakin ganteng,tapi di kesempurnaan itu,dia memiliki duduk dikursi roda dengan anjing peliharaannya berwarna putih bersih*jenis yang sama dengan anjing peliharaannya Jeremy di Your beautiful itu loh*saya tidak tau apa namanya*

"Yoru tangkap!"ucap pemuda perak itu ,dia sedang bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjingnya yang bernama Yoru itu.

GUK GUK GUK.

"Kau hebat."puji pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala mengelus kepala anjingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis yang tadi dikejar pemuda gundul itu belok disebuah jalan yang disampingnya ada sebuah tembok pembatas antara jalan dan sebuah rumah besar yang dikira tingginya sekitar 2 setengah meter.

Berhubung disamping tembok itu ada tiang listrik dan tong sampah,gadis bertopi itu nekat memanjat tempat sampah dan melompat kedalam rumah itu.

BUKKK!

Bunyi yang merusak telinga itu sukses membuat pemilik rumah yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara yang tidak elit itu.

"Sa…Sakit."keluh gadis bertopi itu smbil mengelus pantatnya yang jatuh duluan.

**TBC**

**(.)....next or delete....****(.)  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

**Why this must be happen to me?**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : Gin I & Rangiku M.**

**Ganre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be)**

**Warning : GaJe,OOC,OC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Summery : Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,dan itu berhubungan denganku./Apa maksud okaa-san bersabar karena ada aku?**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**.

**HAPPY READING**

**Cerita sebelumnya.**

BUKKK!

Bunyi yang merusak telinga itu sukses membuat pemilik rumah yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara yang tidak elit itu.

"Sa…Sakit."keluh gadis bertopi itu smbil mengelus pantatnya yang jatuh duluan.

**Lanjutan.**

"Ka…kau baik – baik saja?"Tanya pemuda berambut perak.

"Buuta yak kau! Tentu aku tidak baik!" Teriak gadis itu, masih mengelus pantatnya.

"?" Pemuda perak itu cengodibuatnya.

"Kemana dia? Kurang ajar! Kalau ku temukan akan ku hajar dia!" Kata orang dibalik tembok.

Gadis yang baru melompati tembok setinggi 2 sentengah meter itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan ke-2 tangannya, lalu bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tanaman bunga di taman belakang rumah pemuda perak.

"Ada apa?"Tanya pemuda perak

"Sssstttttt!" Gadis itu meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

Sekali lagi pemuda perak itu dibuat cengo.

GUK GUK GUK!

Yoru anjing pemuda itu berlari kearah gadis berdada besar. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya melihat seekor anjing menerjang kearahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak si gadis.

"Yoru,hentikan,"Perintah majikannya. Peliharaannya menurut dan kembali pada majikannya.

"Sepertinya orang yang mengejarmu sudah pergi," ujar peuda perak.

"Iya,kau benar,syukurlah,"Gadis itu menghela nafas .

"Apa ini?" Tanya pemuda itu, mengambildompet berwarna pink.

"Jangan!" Teriak gadis langsung mengambil dompet itu dari angan sang pemuda.

"Ha? Itu punyamu?" Tanya pemuda perak.

"I…iya ini punyaku!" Kata gadis itu sewot.

"Haha,kau lucu," Tawa pwmuda perak.

"Diamlah!" Bentak si gadis.

"Boleh ku tau namamu?" Tanya pemuda perak lagi.

"Untuk apa kau tau namaku?" Ujar gadis itu.

"Tidak untuk apa – apa,perkenalkan aku Gin Kuchiki," Kata pemuda perak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Gin?namamu aneh sekali,tapi…Nama Kuchiki itu aku pernah mendengarnya?" Ujar gadi sberambut orange itu dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Gin lagi.

"Baiklah,aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Matsumoto kenal Kuchiki-san," Kata Rangiku menjabat tanhgan Gin.

"Panggil aku Gin saja,tak usah seformal itu padaku,Matsumoto-san," Ucap Gin menatap mata safir Rangiku.

"Oh ya! aku baru ingat,kau tadi bilang Khuckikan?" Tanya Rangiku yang terlihat terkejut.

Gin hanya menggangguk lemah.

"Kuchiki pemilik Bankai Crop itu?"Tanya Rangiku yang sekarang bersemangat.

Sekali lagi Gin hanya mengganguk lemah.

"Waaahhh!Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan keluarga bangsawan,"Teriak Rangiku yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

"KAu tidak perlu segitunya padaku,aku hanya putra dari Byakuya Kuchiki saja,tidak lebih,"Ucap gin.

"Kau putra dari Bankai Crop?ini sangat mustahil!eh…?"Setelah berbinar-binar Rangiku menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gin.

"Yang aku tau Bankai Crop tidak memiliki seorang anak laki-laki?dan…keluarga bangsawan Kuchikikan dari dulu rambutnya tidak ada yang perak sepertimu dan matanya juga tidak ada yang sipit sepertimu?"Tanya Rangiku menatap Gin dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Kau memang benar,"Tawa Gin yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Jadi kau bohong donk?" Tuduh Raniku.

"Aku tidak tau,waktu aku Tanya seprti itu mereka selalu bilang 'kau mirip dengan kakek buyutmu dulu'begitu yang mereka mereka katakana,"Ujar Gin seadanya dan senyum rubah tidak terpasang diwajahnya,hanya ekspresi atar yang dia perlihatkan.

"Tapi diberita juga mengatakan kalau keluarga Kuchiki hanya memiliki sartu putrid?"Tanya Rangiku untuk yang kesekuan kalinya.

"Hem,itu benar mereka hanya memperkenalkan adikku saja pada pubik,kau bias melihatku?itu sebabnya mereka merahasiakannya,"Jelas Gin dengan senyum pedih,dan etah kenapa didadanya terasa sakit.

"…Malu…"Ucap Rangiku setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Mungkin juga"Jawab Gin yang mendengar perkataan Rangiku barusan,dan senyum pedih masih terpampang diwajahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan diantara mereka.

Gin bunggung apa yag akan ia katakana pada Rangikusetelah perkataannya Rangiku,dia merasa bersalah telah berkata yang sepertinya menyinggung perasaan Gin,yang diketahui kondisinya tdak sempurna atau cacat.

"Gin-sama,"Kata seorang pelayan dirumah itu,yang memanggil Gin dengan suara lembut.

**TBC**

…**..R.E.V.I.E.W…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why this must be happen to me?**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : & Rangiku M.**

**Ganre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be)**

**Warning : GaJe,OOC,OC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Summery : Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,dan itu berhubungan denganku./Apa maksud okaa-san bersabar karena ada aku?**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**.

**HAPPY READING**

**Cerita sebelumnya**.

"Gin-sama,"Kata seorang pelayan dirumah itu,yang memanggil Gin dengan suara lembut.

**Lanjutan.**

Gin dan Rangiku sontak langsung menoleh kearah asal seorang pelayan wanita memakai kacamata yang hitam kebiruaan disanggul kebelakang.

"Nanao-san?ada apa?" Tanya Gin memutar kursi rodanya kearah Nanao sang pelayan,yang sekarang ada diambang pintu yang menuju taman belakang rumah.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Nanao,berjalan pelan kearah Gin dan Rangiku.

"Sekarang waktunya minum obat,"Jawab Nanao sopan.

"Iya,"Ucap Gin pelan,Rangiku yang hanya disamping Gin hanya diam.

"Maaf nona ini siapa?"Tanya Nanao yang menatap Rangiku.

"A…Aku…"Ranggiku binggung harus mengatakan apa kepada pelayan wanita ini.

"Dia teman ku Nanao-san,kau tidak perlu curiga,"Ucap Gin membantu Rangiku.

"I..iya saya teman Gin,nama saya Matsumoto Rangiku,salam kenal,"Ucap Rangiku membungkukan badannya.

"hem..begitu,saya Nanao Ise,saya pelayan yang ditugaskan mengurus Gin-sama,salam kenal juga,"Senyum Nanao lembut dan membungkukan badannya.

"kalau gitu,aku pergi dulu ya Gin,bye." Kata Rangku berlari kearah pohon yang ada disudut taman dan dia memanjat pohon itu dan melompat melewati tembok.

"Gin-sama,"Ucap Nanao yang memecah lamunan Gin yang melihat Rangiku pergi.

"Apa?"Tnya Gin menoleh kearah Nanao.

"Apa benar Matsumoto-san teman anda?dia kelihatannya bukan wanita baik-baik,"Ucap Nanao yang masih berdiri dihadapan Gin.

"Iya,dia memang tamanku,tapi dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Nanao-san,dia wanita baik,"Bela gin.

"Maafkan saya Gin-sama,saya menilai dari sekarang belum waktunya anak seumuran anda pulang sekolah,"Ucap Nanao membungkukan badannya.

"Nanao-san,boleh ku minta satu permintaan?"Tanya Gin.

"Saya akan kabulkan jika itu bias saya lakukan Gin-sama,'Jawab Nanao sekenanya.

"Tolong jangan katakan tentang matsumoto-san kepada otou-san dan okaa-san,aku tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan,"kata Gin memohon pada Nanao.

"Baik Gin-sama,saya akan menyimpan rahasia ini,"Sekali lagi Nanao menundukan kepalanya tanda hormatnya pada Gin.

"Terima kasih Nanao-san,"Senyum Gin yang terlihat tulus,bukan senyum rubahnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan dan itu membuat Nanao blusing.

"Sama-sama Gin-sama,sekarang anda makan siang dulu,lalu minum obat,"Kata Nanao lembut pada Gin.

Gin pun memakan makan siangnya diteras belakang rumahnya yang menemaninya makan,dai berdiri dibelakang Gin dan terus mamandang tubuh kurus Gin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kota Karakura begitu terang,bintang dilangit berkelap-kelip memperindah kegelapan langit yang kelam.

Ditepi kota Karakura,tepatnya disebuah rumah kecil,dibagian kota tempat orang-orang terbelakang tinggal.

Duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang langit malam,ialah Rangiku,tinggal ditempat orang-orang terbelakang berada.

Rangiku POV.

Haaaahhh ..

Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas?mungkin tidak dapat ,jangan memikirkan hal bodoh aku meninggalkan rumah kediaman Kuchiki itu aku selalu kepikiran satu hal.

Gin.

Ya ,aku memikirkan Gin,katanya dia putra keluarga yang kudengar dari dulu,keluara Kuchiki tidap punya anak hanya memiliki satu putrid.

Kalau Gin memang purta keluarga kuchiki berarti selama ini keluara yang terkenal diseluruh dunia itu berbohong.

Kuchiki?

Apa aku dipertemukan dengan Gin untuk membalas keluara Kuchiki atas kepergian orangtuaku.

Kalau memang benar,aku harus berbuat apa?

End Rangiku POV.

**TBC**

Gomen sedikit.

**~REVIEW~**

…**PLEASE…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why this must be happen to me?**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : Gin I & Rangiku M.**

**Ganre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be)**

**Warning : GaJe,OOC,OC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Summery : Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,dan itu berhubungan denganku./Apa maksud okaa-san bersabar karena ada aku.**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**.

**HAPPY READING**

Rangiku menundukan kepala,binggung dengan apa yang harus ia kepergian orangtuanya atau pura-pura pertemuan tadi hanya mimpi.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau disebelahnya sudah duduk seorang pemuda berrambut pirang dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kenapa Ran-chan?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kyaaa!Kau mengagetkanku,Kira!"Teriak Rangiku memegang dadanya yang...besar itu.

"Hehe,maaf maaf,tapi kenapa kau?mukamu ditekuk gitu,"Tanya Kira.

"Kira,aku binggung,"Ujar Rangiku.

"Kau ada masalah?"Tanya Kira lagi.

"Seandainya kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang membunuh orangtuamu,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya Rangiku menatap Kira.

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Haaah, lapar,kau bawa makanan?"Tanya Rangiku melihat bungkusan ditangan Kira.

"Ini."Kira pun memberikan bungkusan ditangannya ke Rangiku,mereka makan dan perbincangan yang agak serius itu pun telah usai.

**...**

Pagi hari yang biasanya cerah dikota Karakura,sekarang terlihat sebentar lagi akan turun butir-butir air kebumi.

Udaranya pun dingin,padahal sekarang belum memasuki musim dingin atau pun musim gugur yang anginnya selalu bertiup kencang.

Dicuaca seperti ini kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tidur dirumah atau minum coklat hangat didepan perapian bersama keluarga.

Tapi dihari yang tidak cukup mendukung ini bagi Rangiku digunakannya untuk tetap bekerja.

Dia seperti biasa memakai topi kesayangannya dan kaos yang terlihat kebesaran,tapi sekarang ia memakai celana pendek selutut,diingat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini akan membuat celana panjangnya kotor dan basah.

Rangiku POV.

Lelahnya,kenapa dicuaca yang tidak baik ini harus tetap bekerja,aku kan bisa sakit kalau terus kehujanan begini,dan mana bos sialan itu tidak memberi istirahat sebentar saja,ini pasti bos sialan itu akan memanggilku lagi.

"Matsumoto-san,cepat antarkan barang ini kejalan inuzuri nomor 5,"

Benarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan,belua juga 5 menit kembali,disuruh lagi.

Dia itu bos ku,namanya urahara,dia ini seperti orang idiot menurutku.

"Baik bos!"Teriakku,aku langsung mengendarai sepeda milik toko urahara ini.

End Rangiku POV.

Dirumah bangsawan kuchiki pagi ini terlihat seperti biasa walau cuacanya jauh dari kata cerah.

Terlihat disebuah ruang makan didalam rumah mewah itu,berkumpul keluarga Kuchiki,kecuali Gin,dia tidak terlihat diruang makan yang terdiri dari meja panjang dan beberapa kursi.

Byakuya Kuchiki duduk diujung meja,disebelah kanannya duduk sebelah kirinya kosong,sepertinya itu tempat duduk kursi yang seharusnya ditempati Gin,telah duduk adik Gin,yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Hidangan pun disajikan oleh pelayan untuk sarapan majikannya.

"Kepala pelayan Nanao-san,dimana Gin?"Tanya Byakuya datar,sebelum memulai sarapan.

"Tadi saya sudah membangunkan berkata Byakuya-sama,Yoruichi-sama,dan Rukia-sama disuruh sarapan tanpa Gin-sama,"Jelas Nanao kepada kepala kelurga Kuchiki.

"Kenapa dengan aniki?"Tanya anak perempuan kelas 3 .

"Belia berkata,Beliau tidak enak badan,"Kata Nanao sopan.

"Kita makan saja,biar nanti Nanao yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk anak itu,"Ucap Yoruichi yang terdengar sewot,tidak peduli terhadap Gin.

"Yoruichi!"Kata Byakuya tegas.

"Terserah,"Akhirnya nyonya Kuchiki pun mengalah.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Gin dulu,"Ujar Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut otou-san,"Rukia pun mengikuti Byakuya kekamar Gin yang ada dilantai bawah,karna kalau dilantai atas akan kesulitan untuk keadaan fisik Gin.

"Merepotkan saja."Gerutu Yoruichi.

**...**

Dikamar Gin,Byakuya baru membuka pintu kamar mengetuk pintu kamar itu,tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Byakuya langsung masuk dan dibelakangnya Rukia mengikuti.

"Gin?"Ujar Byakuya dengan nada datarnya.

Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping kasur king size Rukia duduk ditepi kasur sebelah kanan Gin,berhadapan dengan Byakuya.

"Aniki?"Sekarang Rukia yang bersuara.

Gin yang masih tidur itu pun terbangun karna merasa kalau ada orang disebelahnya.

"O...Otou-san?Rukia-chan?kenapa ada disini?"Tanya Gin yang agak kaget mendapati ayahnya yang selalu sibuk itu ada dikamarnya.

"Nanao-san mengatakan kalau kau tidak enak badan,"Kata Byakuya masih menggunakan nada datarnya.

"Apa aniki baik-baik saja?"Tanya Rukia dengan nada suara yang khawatir.

"Aku baik,otou-san dan Rukia-chan tidak usah khawatir,"Ujar Gin yang wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dari biasanya.

"apa kau meminum obatmu setiap hari?"Tanya Byakuya pada anak yang seharusnya kelas 2 SMA sekarang.

"Iya,"Kata Gin pendek.

"Aniki pasti keparin memaksakan diri untuk membantu berkebun,"Kata Rukia menatap Gin.

"Tidak kok,kemarin aku hanya sebentar,aku tidak dnak badan sekarang ini mungkin karna cuacanya tiba-tiba berubah,"Ucap Gin yang sepertinya menahan sakit,pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Akini,kau baik?"Tanya Rukia yang mengetahui kalau Gin sekarang ini sedang menahan sakit.

"A...Aku tidak apa-apa,otou-san dan Rukia-chan kan harus berangkat kekantor dan sekolah,na...nanti kalian telat lho,"Kata Gin yang suaranya sudah bergetar,tapi tetap tersenyum rubah.

"Kita kerumah sakit,"Sekarang Byakuya menyadari kalau Gin memang menahan sakit.

"Ti..tidak apa otou-san,aku baik-baik saja,"Kata Gin masih tetap keras pun dirasakan dadanya sudah sangat sakit.

"Kau membantah perintah otou-san,Gin,"Ucap Byakuya datar.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar juga baik."Ucap Gin mencoba bicara tidak bergetar,agar ke-2 orang disampingnya ini mau percaya kalau dia baik.

Gin POV.

Aku melihat raut kecemasan dimata otou-san dan Rukia-chan.  
Aku senang mereka mencemaskanku,dan bisa menerimaku dikeluarga ini.

Tapi aku sering bertanya kenapa mereka yang biasa selalu cuek sekarang perhatian padaku.

"Nanao-san,kau jaga Gin,kalau kenapa-kenapa dengannya,kau langsung telfon aku saja,"Otou-san berbicara seperti biasa, Nanao-san yang ada dhbelakangnya.

"Baik,Byakuya-sama,"Nanao-san berbicara dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit,bertanda dia sangat menghormati otou-san.

Sedangkan Rukia-chan masih menunjukkan wajah cemasnya padaku,aku yang hanya bisa tersenyum padanya dan mengelus rambut hitam keunguannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Rukia,kita berangkat sekarang,"Otou-san berjalan keluar kamarku,meninggalkan aku dan Nanao-san.

Sebelum Rukia-chan mengikuti otou-san,dia mencium pipiku sekilas dan tersenyum manis padaku dan berkata.

"Aniki baik-baik ya,"Itu yang dia katakan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarku,aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menangapinya.

"Gin-sama,"Nanan-san bicara dengan menatapku dengan raut wajah seperti Rukia-chan tadi.

"I...Iya?"Suaraku kembali bergetar saat kurasa suhu udara dikamarku terasa dingin.

"Anda baik-baik saja?Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"Usul Nanao-san yang membuatku takut.

Ya,aku takut saat dia mengatakan karna dokter yang memeriksaku selalu sama dan yang membuatku takut adalah dokter yang sifatnya dibawah kenormalan atau yang selalu aku sebut dokter idiot akut.

"Gin-sama?"Sepertinya Nanao-san tau kalau aku sedang melamun dan wajahku mungkin tambah memucat dari yang tadi.

"A...Aku baik-baik saja,Nanao-san tidak perlu cemas dan berekspresi seperti itu,dan tidak perlu memanggil dokter segala,"Kataku dan saat aku mengatakan sesuatu dadaku semakin sakit,aku tidak tau kenapa.  
Apa karna penyakitku atau hal lain?  
Aku tidak tau.

"Saya ambilkan sarapan dulu Gin-sama,"Nanao-san membungkuk lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan sakit didadaku lagi.

Tapi sekarang aku merasa ingin mutah,tapi akukam belum makan apa-apa pagi ini?  
Aku harus ketoilet,tapi...meraih kursi rodaku saja sudah membuat kepalaku ingin pecah.

End Gin POV.

"Uwok..Uwok..Uhuk..Uhuk,"Gin pun memutahkan isi perutnya,walau hanya air pagi ini memang belum makan apa-apa.

Gin memegang kepalanya sakarang,dadanya yang tadi terasa tertusuk tidak terasa lagi,seakan menjalar kekepalanya.

"Uwok..Uwok..,"Sekali lagi Gin mutah,tapi tetap hanya air yang keluar.

Gin merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal dan masih memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tak karuan.

Klek!

Pintu kamar Gin pun bukan Nanao yang membukanya,tapi nyonya .

**TBC**

**moga yang nich lebih panjang...**

…**..REVIEW…**

**please  
**


End file.
